


Hazard Pet

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anthro Digimon, Anthropomorphic, Body Modification, Body Worship, Dominant Digimon, Gay, Harem, Himbo, Himbo Takato, Human Pet, Large Balls, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multiple Partners, Sex, Slash, Submissive Takato, Swollen, Takato is a Buff Bitch Boi, Takato is a Slut, Yaoi, body growth, himbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: What if the humans weren’t the ones in charge. What if the Digimon used humans to get stronger by turning them into their sexy loyal sluts? Takato is about to find out the answer when a different kind of Guilmon appears.
Relationships: Guilmon/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Takato Matsuki/Many
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Hazard Pet

**Takato Matsuki** was scared for his life at the moment. After an entire day of searching raggedly through pipes and dirt, he had finally found his Digimon partner. The Digimon he had created and brought to life -  **Guilmon** . However, he was not as he originally pictured him.

Guilmon was a red muscle-bound dragon-like dinosaur Digimon with large bulging muscles all over his body. He had a white chest, abdomen and crotch with a black hazard mark across his pecs. His muscular arms ended with three sharp silver finger-like claws, while his muscular legs ended with feet with two silver claws on the from and one on the heel. He had a long red reptile tail and bat-wing-like ears. His eyes were large and yell and his snout was thick and he had sharp white teeth. All over his body there were black markings. What truly shocked Takato was the thick 16 inch long 6 inch thick cock softball-sized nuts that hung between his legs.

The digital reptile had just utterly obliterated a scurrying rat with his  **Pyro Sphere** attack before turning his attention to Takato. His eyes were wide and his pupils were slits as he stalked over to the terrified teen.

The large dragon digimon stalked over the fearful young man, his entire frame easily dwarfing the smaller boy. He leaned down and sniffed Takato’s hair, his hot breath touching Takato’s skin. Something seemed to register in the rookie’s mind and then he spoke. “ **_Mate~_ ** ”

Takato was confused by Guilmon’s words, but had no time to question as the larger digimon placed his clawed hand on Takato’s chest. The hazard symbol on Guilmon’s chest glowed blood red and then he sent a pulse of powerful crimson energy into Takato, making him gasp in pain. “GAH!”

A crimson glow covered Takato’s entire body as the energy coursed through him, changing him forever.Guilmon stepped back and watched as Takato’s body changed.

Takato’s body began to expand and grow, his skinny thin body beginning to bulge and stretch his clothes, ripping them apart. His mind changed as well, intelligence dropping and becoming dumber and slower. His very DNA was morphing as well, changing from natural organic to a mix of biological and digital, something outside the known rules of nature. The clothes that did not ripped also change, forming new clothes to suit the physical and mental changes. To his side, Takato’s Digivice also morphed into a new form.

Guilmon stepped away as the transformations soon came to its end. He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at his new “tamer”.

“Haa...Haa…” panted Takato as the changes came to an end. He was now a towering mass of pure masculine muscle, bulging all over as breathed heavily. His pecs were big and bouncy with large puffy nipples, his biceps were large and rippling, his thighs thick as tree trunks and his ass was fat and jiggly. His clothes consisted of only his hoodie which ripped down the middle leaving chest fully exposed, a black steel collar around his neck with a black hazard pendant, and a large red jockstrap that left his ass fully exposed and had a black hazard symbol atop where his massive bulging 3ft long 1.5ft thick cock and beach ball-sized nuts. His his hair was a bit shorter and his crimson eyes had become dull, almost as if all the intelligence behind them had been drained. His mouth was gaping with a little bit of drool leaking out. 

Guilmon loved how his tamer had changed. He looked like a proper mate now. This sight made his hard member twitch with excitement and he smirked.

Guilmon rose up and presented his steely hard member before Takato’s face. Takato’s glazed eyes seemed to lock on Guilmon’s cock, and his slow-working mind seemed to be turning gears. “Suck,” Guilmon growled, pushing the white shaft towards the human’s face.

As if something had clicked inside his empty mind, Takato opened his mouth and took the head of Guilmon’s dick into his mouth. The swollen young man sucked on the shaft, slowly taking more and more of it into his mouth. He felt the head touch the back of his throat, but he no longer had a gag reflex so he easily took the thick dragon meat into his throat.

Guilmon growled in pleasure as Takato took down his horny dick. His new human pet was using his mouth well to suck him off, even using his tongue to lap the sides as he bobbed up and down the shaft. Guilmon looked under Takato and saw the boy’s own massive member hard inside the jockstrap and a big wet spot from the large amounts of pre he was leaking was beginning to form. The red reptile before placing his clawed foot on Takato’s shaft, pressing down on the hard meat through the cloth that held it.

“HMM~” Takato moaned as Guilmon stepped on his dick. He felt no pain from the action, rather it made the buffed-up boy squirm in pleasure. His mind could only think of how good it felt to suck his Digimon’s cock, letting it reach into his throat while his own dick was stepped on.

“Aaaah~” Guilmon moaned from Takato’s expert sucking and moaning around his shaft. He reached forward and grabbed Takato by his hair, digging his claws into his scalp. The red reptile then thrust his hips and slammed Takato’s head down to the base of his shaft, forcing all 16 inches of his digital meat down the human gullet with force. Takato felt the thick digi-meat being slammed down his throat and only moaned around it, loving the feel of how his partner abused his throat with his cock. The horny human lost control and came into his jockstrap, filling the red underwear with a gallon of spunk that oozed out the sides.

Guilmon noticed Takato cumming, and seeing the massive amounts of spunk excited the Rookie. He pumped harder into Takato’s mouth, slamming the full length of his hard white veiny cock into the human’s velvety throat. With each thrust one could see the bulging of Takato’s neck from Guilmon’s pumping. The red dragon continued until finally letting out a guttural growl and releasing his Digi-jizz into Takato’s throat. Takato’s stomach was filled with Guilmon’s thick bountiful cum, filling him up.

Guilmon then pulled out of Takato’s mouth, his dick still rock hard. “Turn around and show your ass,” he ordered. Takato slurped up some of Guilmon cum on his lip and then did as told. He turned around, getting on all fours and exposing his big bulbous butt before the domineering Digimon. Guilmon swung his hand, spanking the fat fleshy globes and watching them jiggle wildly. The rookie digimon growled hungrily before grabbing Takato’s ass and spreading the cheeks apart to expose his tight hole. He then plunged his dick into the tight hole, stretching the entrance with his cock and slamming down all the way to the base.

“Haaaaa!” Takato gasped as Guilmon thrust his dick into his fat bubble ass. The swollen boy moaned like a bitch in heat as the reptile digimon pounded away at his ass, driving the thick hot digi-meat into him like a jackhammer. Guilmon’s white balls smacked against Takato’s bigger ones, spanking them almost as hard as the red digimon spanked his human’s ass. Each thrust also made Takato’s pecs bounce about wildly, his hard nipples swinging around like erotic pendulums. Takato’s face was one of utter bliss- his eyes were rolled up and his mouth formed a gaping smile with his tongue hanging out and drooling in pleasure.

Guilmon growled as he fucked Takato’s ass without mercy. The boy’s hole gripped his ivory cock like a vice, sucking it back in each time he pulled out. As the rookie digimon kept on plowing his Tamer the pressure in his cock began to build up to bursting point. He could feel the thick seed in his dick just begging to be released and fill the human hole. He pounded away faster and harder, driving his meat down the tight entrance with all his power until he finally climaxed.

“GRAH!” The red reptile growled as he unloaded a massive surge of Digi-Spunk up Takato’s hole. His white cock bulged before bursting, pumping thick streams of boiling hot Digi-Jizz into the human entrance. His splooge flowed into Takato’s stomach, filling it more and more by the second, making Takato’s already-bloated stomach expand even more so and push the human’s frazzled nerves over the edge.

“HUUUAAAAA~” Takato moaned as he felt his Digimon’s cum blast into him. The sensation was so strong that Takato came again, shooting large bursts of thick white spunk onto the ground and adding to the large puddle that formed. He could feel Guilmon’s hot seed flow into him, filling his belly and making it grow. Takato lost control of his arms and fell onto his swollen chest, still moaning as he was filled. His asshole clamped down tightly around Guilmon’s cock, refusing to let any of the cum that was pumped into his out until every last drop was released.

Once his orgasm finished, Guilmon panted before pulling out of Takato’s cum-filled ass. The hole gaped and little cum escaped. Guilmon smirked before spanking Takato’s ass, which instinctually made the hole pucker up, keeping all the cum he had just released into Takato inside. The red rookie stepped back, admiring his human.

Takato laid in a large puddle of his own cum while on his knees and chest, his face a drooling blissful expression and his stomach expanded from the generous amount of Digi-cum that had been pumped into him. His body spasmed every few seconds, and his cock continued to drip cum that added into the large puddle.

“Mate~” Guilmon said as he leaned down and nuzzled Takato’s face. He then licked the side before smirking, knowing this would be the first of many fun times for them.

As for Takato, his mind was empty of any thought except the pleasure he had felt before, and that he wanted more. He wanted to keep getting fucked and used by Guilmon and live as his loyal mate for the rest of his days.

That day, Takato Matsuki the would-be Digimon Tamer died, and Takato the Digimon Pet was born.

Several hours passed as Guilmon fucked every hole Takato had and sent him into a pure fucked-stupid bliss. Once the rookie level Digimon was finished, he grabbed Takato and dragged him through the same Digital Gate he had come through, taking Takato back into the Digital World.

Once they passed through, the gate closed, leaving only a massive pool of cum behind.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the start of a new fic. It was a random Idea I had thanks to a particular pic by the amazing artist Ryugaxryuga. We'll see if this go anywhere. Enjoy


End file.
